


Scents & Secrets

by AnaMachado



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Omega Verse, Protectiveness, Scents & Smells, Secrets, Short, semi-canon, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaMachado/pseuds/AnaMachado
Summary: Daniel is walking on Paddock when he feel the scent.





	Scents & Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Bad English. Unbetaed.

Daniel was walking by the Paddock when he feel the most enticing scent. Knowing it only can be a Omega, he rationalizes if he should get involved or not. Tha't until he heard a muffled cry and he decides to investigate. Getting to the place he is perplexed to see his ex-teammate Max in the center of the smell. Not wanting to get too close to not awake his Alpha part, Daniel try to get Max attention. The younger man looks to him a bit scared but also relieved that its Daniel that found him. Deciding what to do Daniel began to try calmer the other with his Alpha presence talking to the younger about his surprise about Max being a Omega, and how the younger man got to make this a secret by so many time. Max so talks about his father, how he always said Omegas were weaker, and how he was raised to hidden his gender, that only some people at RBR know the truth. Daniel got really irritated with this and says not Max or any Omega are weaker, that Max proved enough times what a badass he is. Sensing a sense of protection over the younger he decides to hug him. Scenting the amazing scent from the other Daniel decide to got Max back to RBR before someone (or himself) do something they all will regret. Max before going back thanks the Aussie for his words and for that he had control himself and gone against his instincts, and give a kiss on his cheeks, smiling shyly saying maybe they can talk more later about this all. Daniel only smiles and says he would like this.


End file.
